Second to the Right
by for7una
Summary: Since the last episodes of Season 2 made it expire, I decided to publish an old Spec (sans technical terms) which would combine the Pied Piper story with Peter Pan's. In the course of a night, the children of Storybrooke have disappeared from their beds. With Henry missing, a worried Emma must solve the mystery before it's too late.


ONCE UPON A TIME

S02E09.5  
"Second to the Right"

Spec Script by

B. A. Matos

TEASER

INT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT-MORNING

Coffee beans GRIND. A delicate hand PUSHES down on a coffee  
press. MARY MARGARET pours herself a cup of coffee and she  
takes it in as if it were some life elixir. She takes a sip  
and SIGHS.

MARY MARGARET  
Now this I've missed.

DAVID (O.S.)  
Should I be jealous?

DAVID comes sauntering into the kitchen, a teasing smile on  
his face. He pours himself a cup and leans against the  
counter.

MARY MARGARET

(impishly)  
You could be. I did find myself  
craving a cup every morning in the  
forest.

DAVID  
Really? Any other cravings I should  
know of?

MARY MARGARET  
(thinks it over)  
Hmm, none that come to mind.

Really? David grabs Mary Margaret and pulls her against him.  
He looks intensely into her eyes before laying a short but  
passionate kiss. Mary Margaret is breathless.

DAVID  
How 'bout now?

MARY MARGARET  
Maybe one thing. 

2.

The CLANK of booted feet on metal stairs is heard. A groaning  
EMMA emerges from the upstairs level, hands nursing a stiff  
back. You can tell she's had a bad night.

She tiredly plops on one of the stools by the kitchen  
counter.

DAVID  
Rough night?

EMMA  
Rough? It was a brawl. Kid's a  
kicker. Took over the bed before I  
could put up a fight.

MARY MARGARET  
I'm sorry Emma. I know it's a  
little cramped in the apartment  
right now. All of us here.

EMMA  
Oh it's alright.  
(pours herself a cup)  
I've had waaay rougher nights.

David and Mary Margaret stare at her.

EMMA  
In my car. I meant sleeping in my  
car.

MARY MARGARET  
Of course, yes of course. But maybe  
we can get another mattress.

DAVID  
Or a castle. Ours back home had  
more than enough space.

Mary Margaret glances at David apprehensively. David's words  
have just the slightest intensity behind them to make them  
not quite a joke. Like there's something more.

MARY MARGARET  
A mattress would be more realistic.  
We could go shopping!

Emma doesn't look like such a fan of the idea. 

3.

EMMA  
I don't know. With my luck, Regina  
would pop up somewhere and "kindly"  
suggest Henry can sleep over at  
hers. She's all friendly now,  
saving the day.

DAVID  
Something new she's trying. Turning  
over a new leaf and not using  
magic.

(unconvinced)  
Says it's all for Henry.

EMMA  
Henry seems to think it's genuine.

MARY MARGARET  
(bitterly)  
She's good at that.

Emma's phone RINGS. She throws her head back and swallows a  
groan.

EMMA  
I'm back for a day...

She answers the phone moodily.

EMMA  
Yeah?...Whoa, what? Okay okay,I'll  
be right there. Just...keep him  
calm.

(hangs up)

DAVID  
What is it?

Emma can't believe it.

EMMA  
Belle. She says half the town is at  
Gold's. They're sacking the place.

CUT TO BLACK.

END OF TEASER 

4.

ACT ONE

INT. EMMA'S CAR-STORYBROOKE STREETS-DAY

Emma's yellow VW races down the street towards Gold's shop.  
Inside, Emma and David discuss the break in.

EMMA  
Word is someone came in demanding  
some family heirloom back. Gold  
turned them out and they decided to  
come back later. With friends.

DAVID  
Pretty ballsy, taking on Gold.

EMMA  
Pretty stupid you mean. I had  
enough problem trying to keep him  
in line without magic. Now he's  
another

Emma sees something outside. She's clearly not happy.

EMMA  
Oh great.

David, watching the same thing.

DAVID  
Never a dull day.

EXT. GOLD'S PAWNSHOP-DAY

Emma and David slam the car doors shut. They can already see  
the hoard that awaits them. When Belle said half the town,  
she wasn't kidding. The shop is FILLED with pissed off  
rioters. People are shouting, demanding where their stuff is.

INT. GOLD'S PAWNSHOP-DAY

Emma and David push and shove their way inside the shop. Emma  
opens her mouth-

DAVID  
Alright people, settle down!

Emma throws David a look. EHEM! David looks sheepish. He'd  
gotten used to being the lone Sheriff in town. 

5.

BELLE (O.S.)  
Thank goodness!

Emma and David turn as a harried BELLE calls them from the  
register. Behind her they could see MR. GOLD brimming with  
contained fury. Like a shaken soda about to pop.

Things are getting ugly.

BELLE  
They came out of nowhere and  
started taking things.

LEROY  
Sister, this stuff was ours first.

GOLD  
I'd like to contest that.

LEROY  
You know you stole it all. So you  
might as well give it back.

GOLD  
At a fair price.

LEROY  
We ain't paying you anything!

Emma steps in between them, sensing the coming trouble.

EMMA  
Leroy! I got this.

GOLD  
Ms. Swan, would you care to do your  
job and bring this brigands to  
order? That is before  
anything...unfortunate...happens.

EMMA  
Threats don't make me more  
efficient, Gold.

TOWNIE  
(holding a pretty shell necklace)  
You don't scare us! We're taking  
back what's ours!

And it is then that the soda pops. Gold has had it. He grips  
his cane tightly and advances. 

6.

GOLD  
And what isn't as well, it seems. I  
happen to know the little swimmer I  
took that from and it certainly  
wasn't you.

(to Emma)  
It seems your glorious return has  
woken some bravery in some of these  
simpletons. If they think  
themselves untouchables they'll be  
sadly mistaken.

Gold raises his arm and shit! He's getting ready to hurl some  
magic around! But then Belle holds him off.

Soft hands rapidly encircle his arm.

BELLE  
Rumple don't! Please.

And it's Belle. And no matter how angry, Rumple can't help  
but always fold to her.

Emma steps up. She knows she's been given a small reprieve.  
Better to bring order quick before the "Beast" gets angry  
again.

EMMA  
C'mon people! There's gotta be a  
better way to do this!

But the townspeople are not pacified. Agitated in a frenzy, a  
thirst has filled their eyes. They've taken a piece of the  
pie, and now they want the rest. It is all Emma and David can  
do to keep them from tearing down the store.

David raises his voice over the din. His "Charming" persona  
crawling to the surface.

DAVID  
Any property dispute can be  
resolved later in a timely and  
peaceful manner! Violence is not  
the answer!

As soon as those words are out, one of the shelves in the  
corner starts to tip. People suddenly SHOUT and STEP AWAY  
quickly as the shelf full of knick-knacks CRASHES heavily on  
the floor, its contents flying everywhere. The cause of this,  
a SCRUFFY LOOKING MAN standing stunned.

The crash has silenced the crowd. Belle throws a nervous  
glance at Gold. 

7.

The Scruffy man gulps, wide eyed. Then in a small voice-

SCRUFFY MAN  
That fell harder than I thought.

For a second, Emma watches, unbelieving. She shakes her head.  
No more nice Sheriff.

EMMA  
(taking out her handcuffs)  
Alright that's it. You're going to  
the station.

SCRUFFY MAN  
What? No, hey! It was an accident.

EMMA  
You can argue your case later.

Emma grabs a hold of the man and CUFFS him before Gold can  
entertain blowing him up. She turns to the others with a  
pissed off look.

EMMA  
And if anyone doesn't want to keep  
him company then leave. Like David  
said, we'll resolve this later.

The townspeople are sufficiently mollified and begin to leave  
the store with a grumble or two, David making sure they  
dropped off the things they took. And we CUT TO-

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION-DAY

Emma escorts the protesting Scruffy man into the room. David  
follows behind. She pauses, surprised. Because one of the  
jail cells is occupied by SPENCER. What the hell?

EMMA  
The D.A?!

DAVID  
We had our share of problems.

At David's tone, Emma raises an eyebrow questioningly but  
then decides to leave it. She has enough in her plate as it  
is. She looks around the desk for her cell keys. Where did  
she leave them last?

Keys JINGLE. David dangles the cell keys with a smile. Emma  
takes them gratefully if not with a little hesitation. She  
guides the man into the empty cell. 

8.

SCRUFFY MAN  
Hey, no munch and crunch?

EMMA  
(annoyed)  
Not for a while.

Meanwhile, Spencer seems surprised by Emma's presence.  
Charming got his family back? He feels David watching him  
closely with a glare. Don't even look!

EMMA  
So...you seem comfortable here.

David blinks out of his stare down.

DAVID  
Well I uh...held down the fort  
while you were gone. Which reminds  
me...

(takes out the Sheriff

badge)  
Here. You're going to need this  
back.

EMMA  
Yeah. Thanks. And uh...for stepping  
in as well. Couldn't have been easy  
what with magic going around. Must  
have been pretty hectic around  
here.

DAVID  
It was. But I do have some  
experience running Magical Kingdoms  
so I think I handled myself well.

EMMA  
(awkwardly)  
Right. King. I sometimes forget how  
...different...

How different he is to his weak cursed persona. David looks  
slightly hurt making Emma feel guilty. Awkward silence.

David is about to say something but then Emma's phone BUZZES.  
Saved by the bell. Emma quickly checks the text.

EMMA  
Mary Margaret. She and Henry are  
checking out mattresses.

(winces) 

9.

EMMA (cont'd)  
Henry picked a water bed. Those  
things are killer on the back.

David notices Emma wished she was at the store, if only to  
not end up sleeping in some torture device.

DAVID  
You can go you know. I can handle  
myself here.

EMMA  
Are you sure? Well, Okay. I'll be  
back soon.

David watches Emma exit the station.

EXT. FURNITURE STORE-AFTERNOON

An excited HENRY jumps inside Emma's car while Emma and Mary  
Margaret finish tying down their NON WATER mattress on the  
top of it. As they start getting in-

REGINA (O.S.)  
New bed?

Emma cringes and slowly turns towards the woman-REGINA-  
casually standing by the sidewalk holding grocery bags. She  
knew it!

EMMA  
Got a little crowded back home.

Regina looks on. Here it comes.

REGINA  
Well if it's space you need, Henry  
can always-

EMMA  
We got it handled.

REGINA  
(vexed)  
Still, the option is there. A visit  
wouldn't harm anyone.

EMMA  
Not from my experience.

Regina grinds her teeth. She's now trying to rein in her  
temper. 

10.

REGINA  
I'm trying here.

Emma frowns, debating. Mary Margaret looks on with worry.

EMMA  
It's up to Henry.

Henry POPS his head out the car window and smiles at Regina.

HENRY  
Don't worry mom. I'll come by  
tomorrow after school.

Emma and Mary Margaret watch, stunned. Mom?

REGINA  
Okay sweetie. I'll make you some  
tart.

(to Emma. Less gentle)  
Good day, Ms. Swan.

Regina struts off in her heels. EMMA, watching on with a  
small frown.

INT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT-UPSTAIRS BEDROOM-NIGHT

Emma slides the bedroom window shut and pulls close its cream  
colored curtains.

The small bedroom looks even more cramped now that they'd  
laid down Emma's new mattress on the floor. A little  
uncomfortable to walk on. But that doesn't stop Henry from  
jumping eagerly from the bed to the mattress and back.

HENRY  
This is so cool. We could use this  
to train for sword fights.

EMMA  
Whoa kid, c'mon don't do that.  
You're gonna break an arm or  
something.

HENRY  
No I won't.

On Emma's "don't test me" look-

HENRY  
Okay, okay. 

11.

And he finally settles down on the bed. Emma goes to tuck him  
in.

EMMA  
Besides, I doubt Regina would  
approve stuff like bed jumping. Or  
joy. Or anything really.

HENRY  
You should give her a chance. She's  
really trying.

EMMA  
I don't know, kid.

HENRY  
Do it for me.

And Henry has that pleading little smile on. The one that has  
convinced her to go along many times before.

EMMA  
Okay. Just for you. Now c'mon. Get  
to sleep. Tomorrow's a school day.

Henry groans in protest but settles down anyway. Emma smiles  
and after a little hesitance, she combs back his hair and  
kisses him tenderly in the forehead. Henry gives a sleepy  
smile.

EMMA  
Goodnight Henry.

EXT. STORYBROOKE-NIGHT

Lights go out all around town, as residents turn in one by  
one. Pretty soon the town sleeps in quiet.

The Storybrooke clock tower ticks away. It shows it's a  
quarter to one.

INT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT-UPSTAIRS BEDROOM-NIGHT

Henry and Emma sleep. Peaceful. Quiet. Then-a distant melody  
starts filtering in. The tune slightly playful if not a  
little enigmatic.

ON Henry's sleeping face. The tune gets louder. Then Henry's  
eyes SNAP open. 

12.

INT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT-UPSTAIRS BEDROOM-MORNING

CLOSE on Emma sleeping-until hands grasp her and roughly  
shake her awake! STARTLED, Emma looks up.  
It's Mary Margaret, looking terribly distraught.

EMMA  
W-What? What is it?  
MARY MARGARET

Emma...Henry's gone.  
Emma turns right and sure enough, the bed is empty. A bed  
sheet hangs out the open window, curtains FLAPPING with the  
wind.

CUT TO BLACK.  
END OF ACT ONE 

13.

ACT TWO

EXT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT BUILDING-DAY

Emma hurriedly puts on her leather jacket and at the same  
time tries to open her car. Mary Margaret and David trail  
behind her, looking lost.

MARY MARGARET  
Where are you going?!

EMMA  
Where else? To Regina's. She's  
probably too impatient to wait out  
a day.

(hits steering wheel)  
Dammit! Here I was eating up her  
act.

MARY MARGARET  
Emma, we all have our doubts about  
Regina. But this doesn't seem like  
her. I mean, why would she take him  
in the night? And how did she do it  
without any of us noticing?

EMMA  
I don't know! Magic?!

MARY MARGARET  
Let's just think about this for a  
moment.

DAVID  
Snow's right. From what I saw, it  
looked like he got out the window  
alone.

EMMA  
You're saying Henry ran away?!

JEFFERSON (O.S.)  
Emma! Emma!

The three of them turn to look as a disheveled JEFFERSON  
comes barreling after them. He stops in front of the group  
and looks at Emma with WILD eyes.

JEFFERSON  
My Grace. My Grace is gone! 

14.

MARY MARGARET  
(aghast)  
Grace too?

Jefferson turns to Mary Margaret then back to Emma, eyes  
questioning. What?

MARY MARGARET  
We can't find Henry.

Emma sits silently. Confused. With Grace gone, it was looking  
more likely that it wasn't Regina.

DAVID  
Could they be together?

JEFFERSON  
I don't know but Grace, Grace would  
never go out without telling me.

MARY MARGARET  
Are you saying someone...kidnapped  
her?

EMMA  
(looking off in the distance)  
Yeah, I don't think she's the only  
one.

Everyone turns towards what Emma's seeing. Frantic people are  
POURING out into the streets, shouting out names. Amongst  
them is MICHAEL TILLMAN looking just as harried as Jefferson.  
He's calling out for his kids, HANSEL and GRETEL.

Storybrooke's streets had suddenly filled out with SCARED  
PARENTS.

INT. TRUCK TRAILER-DAY

Inside the trailer of a moving truck, Henry blinks awake.  
Confused, he sees himself surrounded by sleeping kids. People  
from his class.

HENRY  
What's going on?

AVA  
We got taken. Somehow.

Henry turns to see AVA and her brother NICHOLAS. Hansel and  
Gretel. They both had pijamas on. He had pijamas on. 

15.

HENRY  
Who did this?

NICHOLAS  
We never saw.

AVA  
I remember Father kissing us  
goodnight. Then...here.

HENRY  
Some kind of spell.

Henry stands up. Determined. They were clearly in some kind  
of trouble and he was going to get them out. He checks the  
trailer's doors but they are firmly shut.

Children start waking up and looking around in confusion. Ava  
goes to help Henry on his efforts but it's no use.

HENRY  
There's gotta be some way out.  
(kicks door in  
frustration)  
Mom makes it look so easy.

Suddenly the trailer comes to a stop. The children remain  
still. A car door OPENS and SLAMS shut. Footsteps on gravel,  
slowly approaching the back of the trailer.

The children back up nervously. BEAT. Then the trailer doors  
OPEN WIDE. The children GASP and we go to-

EXT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT BUILDING-DAY(CONT.)

Emma, Mary Margaret and David hold court by Emma's car as the  
group of worried parents surrounds them. Everyone is talking  
over each other, asking for their missing children. The  
commotion seemed to have grabbed the attention of other  
townspeople like, GRANNY, RUBY and MOTHER SUPERIOR.

EMMA  
Alright people, calm down. We're  
all worried for our kids.

RUBY  
Could Regina be making a move?

EMMA  
No. Too many kids. If it was only  
Henry... 

16.

GRANNY  
If not one bad dog then look for  
the other. Gold would have no  
trouble disappearing people. He did  
it with Kathryn.

It only takes that for people to start talking. They start  
getting riled up, taking Granny's word as truth. They're  
getting ready to RIP.

EMMA  
Now wait a minute! Let's not go on  
a witch hunt. I'm all for  
suspecting Gold but we have no  
evidence.

MARY MARGARET  
Didn't you say there was a problem  
yesterday? At Gold's?

Emma hesitates. Doubtful. Could Gold go that far for revenge?

EMMA  
He's got Belle now...Why would he  
do it?

MOTHER SUPERIOR  
Because he can.

Everybody goes silent as Mother Superior steps out. She's got  
an intense look. The look of someone who KNOWS something.

MOTHER SUPERIOR  
Because he's already done this  
once. Looong ago.

OFF Mother Superior's stern face-

EXT. SMALL TOWN-NIGHT-FAIRY TALE LAND

Screams RESOUND in the night. A small renaissance-type town  
is being overrun by BIG SCARY RATS. People run and hide  
inside their houses as the rats take over the street. Food  
carts are overran. Horses run wild. It's pure chaos!

INT. TOWN HALL-NIGHT-FAIRY TALE LAND

Most of the town's inhabitants and their children are huddled  
inside the meeting hall. They are all scared and hungry.  
Wishing they could go home. 

17.

A bearded man in a FEATHERED HAT, looking much like he  
commands respects, tries to input order. He is the MAYOR of  
this little town.

MAYOR  
There is no reason to worry! I have  
called for help to finally rid us  
of this verminous infestation. He  
should be here shortly.

A woman with a crying baby in her hands approaches the Mayor.  
The Mayor's WIFE. A scared look paints her face as she  
regards her husband.

WIFE  
(whispering)  
Help? Who is it that you've called?

The Mayor takes off his hat, looks down and remains silent.  
He is conflicted, an internal battle being fought inside him.  
The wife notices and then she understands. Oh no.

WIFE  
Don't tell me? Him?!

MAYOR  
We have no choice.

WIFE  
But he's worst than a plague. The  
tales they say about him-

MAYOR  
What would you have me do?! The  
fairies couldn't find a way. It  
takes vermin to take care of  
vermin.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN (O.S.)  
Vermin you say?

Everyone whirls around. A smiling RUMPLESTILTSKIN is suddenly  
found nearby, wearing the Mayor's feathered hat. People are  
startled. He came out of nowhere!

MAYOR  
(grimacing)  
Dark One.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
You called. In regards to  
some...vermin. 

18.

The Mayor remains quiet. Everyone is too scared to say  
anything.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Nice little hamlet you have here. A  
bit dirty, but nothing that can't  
be fixed.

MAYOR  
Spare me the theater Dark One. My  
people are suffering. Do your job.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Right down to business then. Very  
well. You called me so you must  
have some idea how I operate. I'll  
do you a service and in exchange  
you give me something of equal  
value.

MAYOR  
Our coffers have more than enough-

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Oh nononono. Not money. That's not  
good enough.

MAYOR  
Then what is?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Umm let's see...

(pretends to look around)  
How about...that lovely child your  
wife is carrying.

WIFE MAYOR  
No! Absolutely no!

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Then I'll be taking my leave. Good  
luck with your problem. I hear rats  
have an insatiable appetite for  
crops.

Rumple calmly makes his way through the scared townsfolk. His  
steps slow, unhurried. The people start getting jittery  
again. What will they do now? In the background, the Mayor  
steps away from his Wife.

MAYOR  
Wait! 

19.

Rumple STOPS. A devious smile slips on his lips.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Changed your mind?

The mayor struggles with an internal debate before sighing,  
defeated. He is powerless.

MAYOR  
Promise you won't hurt him.

WIFE  
Gustaf, no!

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Oh don't worry dearie. I have no  
taste for baby.

The wife breaks into sobs.

MAYOR  
The town should not suffer for my  
sake. You have your deal. But  
first, you must rid us from the  
plague.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
But of course.

Rumple takes out a CRYSTAL FLUTE and brandishes it with a  
flourish.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
I got just the thing.

Suddenly-

EXT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT BUILDING-DAY

EMMA  
(flat toned)  
You're kidding me. He's the Piper?!

MOTHER SUPERIOR  
He possessed an enchanted flute-

EMMA  
Okay, but that still doesn't  
explain much. Here he was after one  
baby. We got a whole town of  
missing kids. 

20.

MOTHER SUPERIOR  
After the deal was made, the  
Mayor's wife contacted me and  
begged me to interfere. Though the  
Dark One's magic is powerful, there  
are ways to get around it. At the  
time, I possessed a special  
protection charm that would impede  
him from getting back inside the  
town.

And we're back to-

INT. TOWN HALL-NIGHT-FAIRY TALE LAND

The Mayor, his Wife and the townsfolk surround the BLUE  
FAIRY.

BLUE FAIRY  
You only need hang this-(  
holds off a glittering

horseshoe)  
-on the town's gate and he'll be  
unable to step in.

WIFE  
Thank you so much for your help.

MAYOR  
We are in your debt.

BLUE FAIRY  
No need. This is why good fairies  
are here for. Be careful to remain  
inside the town as you shall only  
be protected behind it's walls.

The Blue Fairy then floats to a window before disappearing in  
a BURST of blue sparkles.

EXT. TOWN GATE-NIGHT-FAIRY TALE LAND

Rumple comes skipping back towards the town. He smiles as he  
sees the whole town congregated at the gates.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
You've prepared a welcome. How  
courteous. Well as you can see...no  
more rats! Feisty little bits had a  
thing for music. Now- 

21.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN (cont'd)  
(more sinister)  
-on to your side of the deal.

MAYOR  
The deal's off.

BEAT. Rumple is caught off guard.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
I'm sorry, what? Did I hear that  
correctly? The deal is...off?

MAYOR  
It is. I'll not allowed a monster  
like you to lay a hand on my child.  
Be gone!

Rumple breaths in, angry with outrage. He approaches the  
crowd.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
I don't believe you understand what  
a deal pertains. I did my job. Now  
GIVE ME THE CHILD!

MAYOR  
Over my dead body.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
As you wish then.

Rumple LUNGES towards the Mayor but suddenly a blue barrier  
SHOCKS him away. Crumpled on the floor, Rumple looks on as  
the barrier sparkles around the gate before vanishing.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
What's this?  
(stretches his hand, gets

shocked again)  
This magic...you went behind my  
back?! HOW DARE YOU?!

MAYOR  
You have no power here, demon. Your  
darkness can't cross into the town.  
Leave!

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
You think this is over? You'll see.  
You'll pay me my due! 

22.  
EXT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT BUILDING-DAY

MOTHER SUPERIOR  
The day after that, all the town's  
children had vanished. Never to be  
seen again.

Emma looks like she swallowed something bitter. The parents  
start to get agitated. David embraces a scared Mary Margaret.

MARY MARGARET  
Henry...

EMMA  
(growls)  
Gold...

CUT TO BLACK.

END OF ACT TWO 

23.

ACT THREE

EXT. GOLD'S PAWNSHOP-DAY

A mob of angry parents led by Emma, tramples it's way towards  
the shop. Some of them carry bats and wrenches, expecting to  
fight for their children's whereabouts. It looks like it's  
going to get violent.

INT. GOLD'S PAWNSHOP-DAY

Gold sweeps the debris left by yesterday's invasion. He hears  
the commotion, looks out and sighs in exasperation. These  
people just don't have any other hobbies!

Emma barges in. She's got her angry Sheriff face on.

GOLD  
What is it now, Ms. Swan?

EMMA  
You've gone to far, Gold.

GOLD  
Am I not allowed to sweep my own  
floors?

David grabs Rumple by his lapels and shoves him against the  
counter.

DAVID  
Cut the crap, Gold. Where are the  
kids?

BEAT. Gold is not amused now.

GOLD  
I'd advice you to take your hands  
off my person.

MARY MARGARET  
(worried)  
David.

Gold and David stare off for a second. David gives in, and  
releases the man. Gold dusts off his suit with the calmness  
of someone in control and then gives the angry group a  
deprecating smile. 

24.

GOLD  
Why is it that every time something  
goes on in this town, I'm the first  
you people point your fingers to?

DAVID  
Because you have such a spotless  
reputation.

GOLD  
And that makes me a scapegoat?

EMMA  
No, that makes you the most likely  
suspect.

GOLD  
And yet, all I hear are  
accusations.

GRANNY  
You've been outed Gold. All the  
children in town have gone missing  
overnight. Does that seem familiar?

Gold's eyes flash with understanding. So that's what this was  
about. He throws a glance at Mother Superior.

GOLD  
I see someone has been running  
their mouths telling tales.

Mother Superior doesn't back down from the stare down. Brave  
little fairy.

GOLD  
It matters not. I had nothing to do  
with it this time.

GRANNY  
Lies!

Emma frowns suspiciously. She hasn't sensed a lie. But Gold  
could be tricky with his words. Half-truths and vague  
comments had helped him before.

EMMA  
Gold, I swear, if you-

GOLD  
If I what? I assure you my dear  
Emma, I can find ways around your  
so-called magic immunity. 

25.

DAVID  
You lay a finger on her and I'll-

GOLD  
Please don't make me laugh. If I  
were to wish it, none of you would  
stand a second against me.

With a BLAM the pawnshop's door slams open. In the doorway  
stands Regina looking as fucking angry as ever. People  
rapidly back away in fear.

REGINA  
I don't believe that would include  
me.

Emma's eyes widen. Guess Regina found out.

EXT. BUILDING ROOF-DAY

HOOK watches with his spyglass the commotion across the  
street.

HOOK  
Trouble at the Crocodile's. Your  
daughter's made quite an entrance.

And besides him is CORA, standing regally with a smile on her  
face.

CORA  
I find a little drama can help in  
catching your enemies unaware. Good  
to know she remembers that lesson.

HOOK  
So...are we getting involved?  
Wouldn't mind joining in that croc  
feast.

CORA  
Oh no, much too soon to reveal our  
hand. I've got other things in mind  
for my daughter.

Cora turns away. Hook doesn't look as happy to go. Cora  
notices and gives a little laugh.

CORA  
Oh come along. I've got a better  
morsel for you to bite on. 

26.

CORA (cont'd)  
Why don't we take stroll by the  
library?

Hook raises his eyebrow, curious. And we're back to-

INT. GOLD'S PAWNSHOP-DAY

Regina stands before Gold, two titans facing off.

GOLD  
Ah Regina, always popping in  
wherever you're unwanted. Is it a  
talent of yours?

REGINA  
Where is Henry?

GOLD  
And we're back to this. How can I  
put this so that you may all  
understand? I didn't. Kidnapped.  
Any. Children.

REGINA  
I have no qualm to take the truth  
out of you by force.

GOLD  
I'd like to see you try.

MARY MARGARET  
Alright that's enough!  
(she steps in between

them)  
We're not solving anything by  
knocking horns like mindless  
beasts.

RUBY  
I don't see why we shouldn't let  
them blow each other up.

MARY MARGARET  
And take us with them?

EMMA  
She's right. And Gold doesn't seem  
to be lying. 

27.

REGINA  
What are you talking about? He's  
clearly the culprit behind this!  
Him and his little flute.

GOLD  
Now this is where we have a  
problem. Although I did have the  
flute in my possession, as you can  
see-

(points around him)  
-I got robbed.

Gold walks towards a corner of his shop. He carefully steps  
over broken glass and from the scattered mess, picks up a  
wide thin box that was left open. He SHOWS it to the crowd so  
that the flute's indentation is clearly visible.

Emma begins to feel disconcerted.

GOLD  
It seems someone from yesterday's  
little rabble decided to take some  
lessons.

DAVID  
But who? I checked everyone at the  
door.

Emma begins to think, remembering the chaos of the day  
before. She looks to the corner. The smashed shelf. Then  
realizes, not everyone got checked!

EMMA  
The dirty guy. You didn't check  
him.

Out of that realization-

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION-DAY

Emma runs inside the station and STOPS. The station is a mess  
with paper and dirt everywhere. And most worrying, the cells  
are EMPTY. The locks looked like someone gouged them out.

David and Ruby come in then and pause as they also take the  
mess in.

EMMA  
What the hell? 

28.

DAVID  
This was not like this yesterday.

RUBY  
Ugh, smells like sewer in here.  
(pauses, hearing  
something)  
Wait. There's someone here.

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION-INTERROGATION ROOM-DAY

Emma barges into the dark room. A scream is heard from a  
shadowed form crouching in the corner. Emma grabs the person  
and the light of the doorway reveals-the SCRUFFY MAN  
trembling in her grip.

SCRUFFY MAN  
I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please! I  
didn't know!

EMMA  
What is it? What happened?

SCRUFFY MAN  
I thought it was just a fancy pipe.  
It looked pretty. I wasn't gon'do  
anything with it. But then  
he...he...

EMMA  
What? He what?

SCRUFFY MAN  
I was only showing it to him. But  
he grabbed it. Started playing it.  
Then...then they where EVERYWHERE!  
Chewing the locks. He controlled  
them. It was him!

EMMA  
(frustrated)  
Who?!

DAVID (O.S.)  
Spencer.

David and Ruby, standing by the doorway.

DAVID  
Where's Spencer? 

29.

Emma looks on bewildered. Yet again, The D.A.?!  
CUT TO BLACK.  
END OF ACT THREE 

30.

ACT FOUR

INT. GRANNY'S DINER-AFTERNOON

Emma sits on one of the booths with David and Mary Margaret  
discussing their recent discovery, while Ruby warily watches  
as Regina paces a hole in the floor. Emma has been brought up  
to date Spencer's history and his recent frame up job against  
Ruby.

EMMA  
Alright, so we got a crazy despot  
running around town kidnapping  
kids. Why?

MARY MARGARET  
King George has never needed much  
reason to cause harm. Especially to  
our family.

EMMA  
Yeah, but it doesn't make any  
sense. Why bother taking the  
others? What does he hope to gain?

RUBY  
A Ransom? Something to keep him out  
of jail?

DAVID  
And go where? He's got nowhere to  
run. He can't get out of  
Storybrooke no better than we can.

Regina halts in her pacing. An important detail coming to  
mind. Emma notices.

REGINA  
(to herself)  
That must be it.

MARY MARGARET  
And where would he keep the  
children? The whole town is out  
there looking for him and they  
haven't found anything.

Emma stands up, staring at the motionless Regina.

EMMA  
Regina...You know something? 

31.

The others quiet.

REGINA  
What David said. He can't get out  
of Storybrooke. But he wants to. He  
needs to. Which is why I think he  
plans to do the same thing Gold  
tried to do long ago.

EXT. SMALL TOWN-NIGHT-FAIRY TALE LAND

The town sleeps peacefully for the first time in so long.  
Having been rid from the rats that plagued their homes and  
confident in the Blue Fairy's magic to protect them from the  
Dark One.

Through a window, a mother and father can be seen tucking  
their young girl into bed, lovingly. The mother kisses her  
goodnight. The parents leave.

As lights turn out, there is a quiet in the night before a  
haunting melody breaks it. The girl's eyes SNAP open. She  
gets up in a daze, walks to the window and climbs out.

From the rest of the small town's home, children of all ages  
are seen climbing out of windows and cluttering the streets.  
They walk blindly towards the sound of the flute.

EXT. TOWN GATE-NIGHT-FAIRY TALE LAND

As the children cross the gate in a file, a giggling Rumple  
guides them like a jovial band director. He leads them into  
the woods that surround the town.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
That's it dearies. Come along now.  
Not as good as a baby, but good  
enough.

EXT. WOODS-NIGHT-FAIRY TALE LAND

The children follow Rumple deep into the woods. They reach a  
small clearing where Rumple finishes his melody, and the  
flute is at last silent. The children start blinking out of  
their daze.

The oldest looking boy, DANTE, glances around. Weary.

DANTE  
Where are we? 

32.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
I'd say, well and truly lost. Isn't  
that wonderful?

The children look horrified. Lost?!

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Now this has been a fun little  
excursion, hasn't it? I'd stay  
longer but I've got other places to  
be. So sorry to go. Take care  
dearies. Oh and, be careful now.  
The woods are terribly dangerous at  
night.

And with a CACKLE, Rumple slipped from their sight. Most of  
the children began crying, calling out for their parents.  
Dante looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. A little boy  
approaches him, teddy bear in hand.

LITTLE BOY  
(pouting)  
Dante, we can't find home. What do  
we do?

Dante looks unsure. Then, a strange RUSTLING and SLITHERING  
sounds coming from their surroundings scare the children into  
a huddle. After a few second, the sounds STOP. The Children  
daren't move.

As the oldest, the frightened children look to Dante for  
guidance. A small girl clings to him.

GIRL  
I'm scawed.

Now Dante seems determined. He regains his confidence and  
gathers the children around him.

DANTE  
Don't worry. The fairies are sure  
to help us. Believe in them.

The children smile reassured and cuddle up together. They  
begin to fall asleep. Dante is sleepy as well but he keeps  
watch.

Then, a star BLINKS on the dark sky, catching his attention.  
As the star begins to fall, Dante shakes the children awake.  
The group watches the star get nearer and brighter until  
light completely covers them. 

33.

A TINKLING sound is heard from within the bright light. The  
awed children seem to hear and understand a message as they  
nod their heads.

The star begins to rise, sprinkling the children with bright  
stardust. To their wonder, the children begin to FLOAT. One  
by one, the now giggling kids begin to levitate and follow  
after the star.

A gray ADULT hand reaches out and catches some of the falling  
stardust. It's RUMPLE smiling triumphantly. He giddily  
releases his captured dust all over his body. He smiles and  
waits, but unlike the children, he does not rises.

His smile turns into a frown.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
No! WHY?! Why isn't it working?!

BLUE FAIRY  
Because you lack a pure happy  
thought.

Rumple swings around to look as the Blue Fairy descends  
before him.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
You! You have done this! Meddling  
like a persistent little pest. I  
should destroy you for all you've  
caused me!

BLUE FAIRY  
It wouldn't change the truth. The  
darkness in you prevents you from  
having any sort of happiness. And  
without it, you cannot fly. Where  
they've gone, you can never follow.

As the Blue Fairy vanishes, Rumple releases his frustration  
with a ROAR that resounds deep in the night. And we go back  
to-

INT. GOLD'S PAWNSHOP-BACKROOM-AFTERNOON

REGINA (V.O.)  
To this day I'm not quite sure what  
he was hoping to find.

A stony Gold sits on a chair. On his hands is a ratty looking  
scarf. He somberly caresses it, lost in thoughts. 

34.

INT. GRANNY'S DINNER-AFTERNOON

REGINA  
But that day, Gold planned to cross  
into a world which opened only to  
lost and abandoned children.

EMMA  
You're saying this King George guy  
is going to use the kids to try and  
open some portal to another world?

REGINA  
If he's so desperate for a way out  
of Storybrooke then yes.

EMMA  
(disconcerted)  
It's been almost a day. They could  
be long gone.

DAVID  
Not necessarily. I mean this works  
for lost children so, Spencer first  
needs to take them somewhere and  
make them feel lost. Somewhere  
remote.

Mary Margaret inhales sharply. She's realized something.

MARY MARGARET  
The woods. They're on the woods.  
Just like before. It's the perfect  
place to keep them hidden.

EMMA  
We could be looking for days. I  
might as well call Jefferson and  
the others. Form a search party-

RUBY  
Or I can give my wolf nose a try.

REGINA  
I'll drive.

EXT. WOODS-STORYBROOKE-EVENING

Regina's black Mercedes RUSHES down the street. From a  
lowered window in the back seat, Ruby has her head out,  
sniffing the air like a bloodhound. 

35.

REGINA  
(impatiently)  
Well? Anything?!

RUBY  
No, still can't catch a scent.

Mary Margaret and Emma look disillusioned. They'd been at  
this for a while.

REGINA  
Then what good are you?!

RUBY MARY MARGARET  
Hey! Regina, give her a break.

REGINA  
A break? Henry may not have that  
luxury! It's almost night!

EMMA  
Okay Regina. We get it! You're  
worried. But I'm worried too! We're  
all worried here. So let's  
just...be calm. We'll find him.

Regina looks furiously towards her often-times rival but  
decides to remain quiet in favor of driving. Emma breaths in,  
trying to take her own advice as well. The car remained in a  
tense silence.

DAVID  
(softly)  
You think it's possible?

Mary Margaret frowns questioningly.

DAVID  
What Spencer's doing. Opening a  
portal.

MARY MARGARET  
Well...we did travel through one  
not long ago.

DAVID  
Yeah, but then we had a hard time  
making another one for you to  
comeback on. 

36.

REGINA  
With good reason. Magic is unstable  
in this land. We cannot hope to  
abide by the same rules ours did.

EMMA  
But there's still magic here. And  
I've learned that means anything  
goes.

David looks pensive. Ruby suddenly perks up. She's caught  
something.

RUBY  
Stop. Stop the car!

The car SCREECHES to a halt. Ruby gets out and heads into the  
woods. The others follow quickly behind her.

For a while, they stumble their way around the trees, Regina  
having a particularly difficult time with her heels. Ruby  
then begins to look doubtful, hesitating every few steps.

REGINA

(exasperated)  
Do you really know where you're  
going?

RUBY  
I know what I'm doing! I smelled  
Henry but now...there's something  
foul in the air. It's irritating my  
nose.

REGINA  
Well that is just wonderful.

EMMA  
(with a warning tone)  
Regina...-

RUBY  
Wait! Wait I hear something.

Red shoots off to the right. The group breaks into a small  
clearing darkened by the shadow of the surrounding trees.  
Muffled whimpering is heard.

They break into a run at the sight of the huddled group of  
children tied to the trees. The children cry in relief, most  
calling after Mary Margaret. David and Ruby got down to work  
on cutting the ropes tying the children. 

37.

REGINA  
Henry! Henry where are you?

EMMA  
Kid!

REGINA  
He's not here. Where is he?!

AVA  
He took him. Henry tried to escape  
and the man got angry.

Emma begins to feel panic come back to her. Henry pissed off  
some crazy guy with issues against their family. Not good.

SPENCER  
Looking for this?

The rescue group turned in at once to sight SPENCER holding  
on to a struggling Henry. In one hand he held the crystal  
flute.

DAVID  
Let him go Spencer.

SPENCER  
You don't get to order me,  
shepherd.

REGINA  
He doesn't but I sure do. You've  
managed to arouse my anger.

SPENCER  
I don't fear you either. You're  
nothing but a worn out shell of  
what you once were, your majesty.

Regina's eyes light up with anger. She RAISES her hands in  
preparation.

REGINA  
I'll show you worn out.

HENRY  
No! Mom don't! Don't use magic! You  
promised!

REGINA  
But Henry... 

38.

HENRY  
Please.

And Regina desists. She wants to keep the promise.

SPENCER  
And you've proven me right. All  
bark.

Emma steps out in front of everyone.

EMMA  
It doesn't matter. Magic or no  
magic, you're outnumbered five to  
one. Give up or things won't go  
nice.

SPENCER  
It would seem prudent, wouldn't it?  
I didn't count on being found this  
quickly. Then again  
(raises flute)  
I got this.

Spencer guides the flute to his lips and BLOWS out a single  
low note. For moment nothing happens and Emma starts to  
believe this is one of those times magic malfunctions here in  
Storybrooke.

But then Ruby TENSES. Her head is tilted to listen.

RUBY  
Something's coming. Several  
somethings. Ugh, the smell, it's  
back!

A SQUEAKING noise, coming closer. Realization slowly grows on  
Emma's face.

EMMA  
Everybody to the trees! Get the  
kids!

MARY MARGARET  
What is it?!

Mary Margaret is answered by the MASS of black rats that  
suddenly INVADES the clearing.

Regina quickly backtracks.

REGINA  
Disgusting. 

39.

David and Ruby start hoisting kids on to lower branches while  
Emma picks up a long FALLEN BRANCH and uses it as a club  
against the rodents. She jumps on a boulder and the rats  
quickly surround her.

Mary Margaret and Regina climb up a tree and do their best to  
keep away the scurrying pests with frantic kicks. Some rats  
manage to get past their flailing legs, sending them in a  
panic. It's a nightmare!

REGINA  
Dirty. Rotten. Beasts!

The tree they were on wobbles a little. Mary Margaret chances  
a look. Uh oh.

MARY MARGARET  
Emma! I don't think the trees will  
last!

Sure enough the rats seemed to be CHEWING through the wood.  
At the rate they were going, the trees could topple in  
minutes.

Meanwhile, Spencer remained tranquil, playing the low note.  
The army of rats gave him a wide berth, as if repelled by his  
presence. Emma caught on to why quickly.

EMMA  
The flute! We gotta get that flute!

Emma CLUBS away a path to Spencer, face tense with effort.  
But the rats prove too many. Emma is overwhelmed. She falls  
to the floor and disappears beneath the multitude of rats.

HENRY  
MOM!

DAVID  
No!

David JUMPS off his perch and begins to FURIOUSLY swipe his  
hands at the mound of rats covering Emma. The rats don't take  
kindly to that and begin attacking him in earnest.

Spencer smiles with glee as now David is in danger of being  
swallowed. Justice is finally being served. In his glee, he  
is distracted by the anticipated fall of his enemy and so  
fails to notice Henry shifting his arm.

Henry elbows Spencer hard. He then yanks away the flute and  
before the evil King could stop him, SMASHES IT against a  
tree trunk. 

40.

The rats stop their vicious assault and then, one by one,  
scurry off into the dark woods.

SPENCER  
No. No! You stupid kid!

Spencer raises his hand and swings-but then his hand is  
CAUGHT. Mary Margaret stands before him embodying the poise  
of her brave Snow White-persona. Ruby besides her, holds and  
protects the trembling Henry in her arms.

MARY MARGARET  
You will NOT harm a child in my  
presence.

Spencer snarls and prepares to hit Mary Margaret until  
something SMACKS on top of his head. Spencer falls over to  
reveals a panting Regina holding a tree branch.

REGINA  
I can still bite.

HENRY  
Mom.

Henry goes to hug Regina. She savors the moment until a groan  
from Emma catches Henry's attention.

David is helping Emma off the floor. She looks like she went  
through a hurricane.

HENRY  
Mom!

Henry runs towards Emma while Regina watches on in silence.  
She had but a moment.

EMMA  
I'm okay, kid.

Henry is not convinced seeing her barely hide a wince.

HENRY  
You sure? Because you look like you  
were in trouble.

EMMA  
Nah, they just scratched me. David  
got here on time.

DAVID  
You scared me. 

41.

EMMA  
I scared me.

Emma pauses, studying David's concerned face.

EMMA  
Thanks. For being there. Again.

DAVID  
I'll always be here.

EMMA  
Yeah.

HENRY  
Let's go home.

DAVID  
(smiles)  
Let's go home.

CUT TO BLACK.

END OF ACT FOUR 

42.

ACT FIVE

INT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT-NIGHT

David drops tiredly on one of the kitchen stools and drops  
his head on the counter.

DAVID  
Spencer's back in lock up and all  
the kids have been returned home.  
I'm exhausted.

Mary Margaret sets a cup of warm chocolate by his head. He  
takes it with a tired groan.

MARY MARGARET  
You used to go days on horse back  
in our fugitive days.

DAVID  
Those twenty eight years are  
catching up.

MARY MARGARET  
No use for an old dog then.

DAVID  
Couldn't get rid of me even if you  
tried.

MARY MARGARET  
I wouldn't.  
(beat)  
I'm glad the children are alright.  
Must have been quite a scare, being  
alone in the woods all day.

Mary Margaret stops wiping the counter and becomes pensive.

DAVID  
What is it?

MARY MARGARET  
Nothing. It's just...they were out  
a whole day. When Rumplestiltskin  
tried it, he didn't have to wait  
long.

DAVID  
Maybe it doesn't work like that  
here. Maybe it can't. Like Regina  
said, different laws.

43.

DAVID (cont'd)  
Lots of children get lost. It would  
have happened before.

Mary Margaret smiles. She picks up both cup and sets them on  
the sink.

MARY MARGARET  
You're right. Let's call it a  
night.

David takes her by the hand and slowly guides her towards the  
bed. A charming smirk informs her of his intentions.

MARY MARGARET  
I thought you were exhausted.

DAVID  
Never too tired for this.

David and Mary Margaret fall on the bed. Giggles and laughter  
fill the apartment. Out the window, the stars light up the  
sky. One of them blinks and shines brighter.

EXT. HIDDEN LAND-NIGHT-FAIRY TALE LAND

Dante and the other children from the town awake in a forest  
clearing. They venture their way out and find themselves in a  
cliff overlooking a cove. Mermaids skip like dolphins in the  
sea. And near the shore, a sail ship could be sighted from  
afar.

YOUNG VOICE (O.S.)  
Hey!

The children all turned in surprise. We see their faces,  
looking on in awe from between a pair of legs adorned with  
green leaves.

YOUNG VOICE  
Are you lost?

THE END 


End file.
